1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a light emitting portion shifting between a use state and an accommodated state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus of this type, a light emitting unit is placed in the accommodated state when imaging is impossible such as when the power is off, and is placed in the use state, in which it protrudes from the imaging apparatus main body, when imaging is possible such as when the power is off.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-199295, there is discussed an imaging apparatus in which the light emitting unit is shifted between the use state and the accommodated state in synchronization with an operation of extending a lens barrel from a retracted state and with an operation of retracting thereof to the retracted state.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, in the state in which the lens barrel has been extended to enable imaging, the light emitting unit is always in the use state, i.e. the protruded state, and, in the retracted state in which the lens barrel has been retracted to disable imaging, the light emitting unit is always in the accommodated state.
This construction is advantageous in that the light emitting unit is placed in the use state in which it protrudes simultaneously with turning on of the power, thereby preventing loss of an opportunity for imaging. However, even when no flash is to be emitted, the light emitting unit is caused to protrude simultaneously with the turning on of the power, so that the subject may expect light emission of the flash unit.
Further, when the shift of the light emitting unit between the use state and the accommodated state is synchronized with the shift of the lens barrel between the retracted position and the extended position, the light emitting unit always protrudes in the state in which imaging is possible (photographable state), thus hindering the holding of the imaging apparatus.